The present invention refers to a semiconductor device having an arrangement of a substrate with a first and a second chip.
Market demand for smaller, lighter, and more powerful electronic devices drives the development of more compact packages and increased functionality. Demand for electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and portable computing devices, contributes heavily to the overall market demand. Development of more compact packages and increased functionality has led to packaging technologies such as fine pitch ball grid arrays (FBGA), chip scale packages (CSP), wafer level packaging (WLP), multi-chip module (MCM) technology, and stacked die packaging. An MCM includes multiple semiconductor die in one package, such as multiple stacked die in a CSP or multiple stacked die on a BGA. Increasing the functionality has led to system in package (SiP) solutions. Some SiP products use stacked die packaging technology.
Different technologies have been explored for stacking and connecting semiconductor dice in a stacked die package. Typically, stacked die are arranged in a pyramid stacked die configuration or an overhanging stacked die configuration. Wire bonding is a popular interconnection method due to existing infrastructure, flexibility, and cost advantages. In a pyramid stacked die configuration, a smaller die is placed on top of a larger die and a wire loop from the top die clears the edge of the bottom die as well as the wire loops of the bottom die. In an overhanging stacked die configuration, a larger die is placed on top of a smaller die and a spacer situated between the semiconductor dice provides space for the wire loops of the bottom die.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.